Christmas Gift
by Nature-Light
Summary: ONESHOT. 24 de diciembre y Alfred no tiene la menor idea de lo que planea Arthur para complacerlo en noche buena. Vaya sorpresa la que recibe al llegar a casa. Lemon. Semi-genderbelt. Explisito. En fin. FELIZ NAVIDAD nvn.


Oh mis nenes, justo a tiempo para otro cuento más~ Esta vez les traigo un oneshot lemon de regalo de navidad :'D no crean que me había olvidado de ustedes, ¡no! Incapaz yo. Jaja. Bueno, es hora de irles poniendo la historia. Esta vez creo será innecesaria las advertencias puesto ya se expuso de que es~ Ahora disfruten~

xXx

Christmas Gift

24 de diciembre. A quién demonios se le ocurre hacer una reunión para el 24 de diciembre… **ESO ES SER MASOQUISTA Y SIN ESPIRITU FESTIVO**. Eso pensaba Alfred mientras iba conduciendo solo a la gran reunión de países una vez más. Arthur se había quedado en casa puesto el frio lo había resfriado al parecer (o al menos eso decían las servilletas que caían en sus manos a la hora de un estornudo). En fin, esta vez por salvar la patria iría en nombre de los dos. Su pobre ingles merecía un buen descanso, además salir entre la nieve solo lo mataría de pulmonía o algo así (que sabría el americano de enfermedades si nunca ha padecido de una). En fin no tardo mucho en llegar al edificio y entrar, aburrido, colgando al lado su chaqueta de nieve para dejarse encima la suya normal. Entró al salón y se sentó, mirando directamente al puesto vacio de su pareja. Odiaba estar "solo" en esos términos. Ok, estaba con sus amigos y demás, pero siempre sentía en estos casos que le faltaba alguien especial. Y la simple idea de no verlo hasta, quizás la noche, le irritaba un poco. Pero sería algo que tendría que afrontar por los momentos, con su mejor sonrisa, después de todo que son los minutos contra el gran héroe americano, ¿no?

… Minutos…

… **JA**…

Como se noto que los minutos se habían rebelado contra él, el mundo entero estaba contra **EL**. Se había quedado hasta dormido de lo aburrido que iba todo. Casi parecía uno de esos días cualquiera donde hasta un leve regaño alemán te hacia bostezar de lo aburrido que era todo. Quería irse a casa, hacer cocoa con malvaviscos, compartir una bufanda con el inglés y esperar a que pasara la noche buena.

Pero casi pareció de milagro el oír como alguien decía "y eso es todo por hoy, ahora a sus casas". Le fue como una alarma despertadora el oír que se podía ir. Bostezó y miro su reloj. Sí que había pasado rápido el tiempo de un momento a otro tras cerrar los ojos. Se sentía descansado, contento, prácticamente dio un salto de su asiento para levantarse, tomar su maletín y salir corriendo por la puerta alegre listo para volver a casa. Quería ver que tan bien estaba ahora Arthur. Pensó en llevarle algo (por mas que ya le tuviera como 5 regalos para navidad) para ver si se animaba. Asi que se detuvo un momento en una tienda de esas donde solían vender cosas finas y compro un pequeño pero elegante set de múltiples bolsas de té. Arthur adoraba esas cosas, asi que estaría bien complacerlo hasta con algo pequeño. Y, antes de salir de la tienda vio un pequeño peluche de unicornio, de color azul y melena lila, con pequeño escarchado que simulaba ser nieve. Eso lo hizo quedarse en silencio por un instante, y a otro, lo había comprado también. Si que conocía bastante bien al inglés.

Por fin se dispuso a ir a casa. Se metió en el auto dejando todo con cuidado en el asiento de al lado y arrancó. En un momento había llegado alegre a casa. Se estacionó y se bajo con las cosas, entrando contento a su "humilde" hogar, viéndolo nevado hasta los arboles. Se veían bonitos asi pero será mejor retirar la nieve luego, no vaya a romper las ramas. Igual con el techo. En fin, al entrar a la casa notó que todo estaba silencioso. Apenas y oía el tic-tac del reloj.

-¿Arthur? Ya llegué – Hizo un intento por llamarle pero ninguna respuesta se oyó, asi que bueno, decidió pasar entero y cerrar la puerta, e ir subiendo a la habitación. A medida que subía podía sentir en el aire un rico aroma. Vainilla probablemente, se lo había memorizado gracias a su amado helado de tonalidad blanco. Siguió el olor hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, lo cual lo dejo algo confundido. Tomo la manilla y abrió lento la puerta para mirar que pasaba dentro.

-¿Arthur? Estas aq… – El americano se quedo mudo, de ojos abiertos como platos y la boca enormemente abierta en pura sorpresa de un momento a otro, viendo directo a la cama.

-Oh…~ Llegaste temprano, Alfred –Se oyó decir al inglés desde la cama, quien por cierto, estaba arrodillado de perfil en la cama con un kinky traje de lencería roja-blanca navideña, compuesto por un corsé, camisón cortito tipo mini-vestido transparente a tonalidad rojo, pantis pegadas de color blanco y encaje, y medias que iban por encima de las rodillas a rayas blancas y rojas. Aparte de ello llevaba un gorrito navideño y en boca un bastón de caramelo.

Alfred, visualmente, estaba en la gloria. Arthur estaba en semejante traje, semejante pose, y en perfecta sonrisa picara. De haber perdido la cordura hubiera dejado caer todo al suelo; con suerte aun no la perdía.

-A-Arthur, ¿n-no que… estabas enfermo? – Preguntó el sorprendido y confundido americano mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una mirada que casi se salían sus ojos de sus cuencas, queriendo casi lanzársele encima de una vez.

-Jeje, era una trampa – Admitió el inglés sonriente, dando una pequeña lamidita en el bastón de caramelo, casi causando una reacción entre las piernas a su pareja – Tenía que buscar un momento a solas, así que fingí estar enfermo para poder darte tu… Regalo~

"REGALO"… Esa palabra sonó tan sensual en los labios ingleses que casi prendió al americano en llamas de haber sido posible. Este continuaba mirándolo completamente, sin poder evitar fijarse en la entrepierna del ojiverde, quedando en duda de algo. No había "bulto".

El inglés rió notando la confusión del ojiazul, sentándose frente a él separando las piernas.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Se te perdió algo? Jeje – Rió descaradamente Arthur pasando un poco sus dedos sobre su entrepierna y gimiendo un poco, haciendo notar una pequeña división.

El americano quedó sorprendido, rojo, y enormemente excitado; y encima, con mil y unas preguntas de por qué su inglés ahora tenía un "durazno" en vez de una "zanahoria". Arthur, por su parte, divertido, solo dejo escapar una palabra entre sus labios: "magia". Eso hizo que el americano comprendiera enteramente. Esa palabra siempre daba significado exacto hasta las cosas más locas de su relación. Pero por su parte, todo bien.

-Ah~ – Arthur dejó escapar más gemidos echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás levemente y luego la enderezó con una mirada suplicante y gustosa – Alfred… Ven a abrir tu regalo… ¿Si…?

… Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el americano, tras unos segundos, reaccionara, dejando suavemente los regalos a un lado, y luego, prácticamente, lanzarse de clavado encima de su pareja, besándolo fogosamente y recibiendo correspondencia de parte del otro. En un segundo se habían apegando lo suficiente para que Arthur lo pudiera envolver con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y pegársele cual koala, sintiendo los roces de su ya excitada pareja americana, disfrutando cada toque y cada cosa que hacían. Alfred disfrutaba de acariciar sus muslos, su trasero, y por debajo de aquel blusón, deshaciendo el amarre del fino corsé, tirándolo a un lado y acariciando su pecho, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir entre besos. Pronto la unión de bocas se volvió más apasionado, llegando a enroscar jugosamente sus lenguas entre sí como si no hubiera un mañana. De un momento a otro el beso se había deshecho para que ambos pudieran tomar aires. Se miraban entre sí, con las mejillas ardiéndoles de par en par, en rojo, con las miradas que se penetraban de una a la otra. Estas cesaron cuando el americano se definió a "atacar" sensualmente el cuello del inglés, dejándolo gemir a gusto ante cada mordida y lamida. Arthur por su parte intentaba quitarle la camisa a Alfred. Quería deshacerse de esas prendas que lo único que hacían era estorbar.

Pronto las molestas telas fueron cayendo una a una en el suelo, hasta que quedo solo una. La que dejaba la intriga de cómo se veía ahora mismo Arthur. Alfred quería saber. Quería quitarse de encima la molesta curiosidad y ver que podía "atacar" ahora; asi que sensualmente, con los dientes, tomó por el borde de esa panti y tiro hacia abajo con suavidad, deshaciéndose de ella y contemplando al desnudo a su pequeña figura de porcelana inglesa. Arthur estaría cambiado en esa zona, pero maldita sea, seguía viéndose tan sensual, provocativo, y delicioso. Alfred se acerco lentamente a su entrepierna abriendo con suavidad las piernas del otro, mientras sentía como con suavidad tomaban su cabeza.

El inglés dio un respingo y sintió que un gemido se le escapaba al sentir una primera lamida sobre sus labios bajos, tartamudeando el nombre del más joven, y sin embargo, más grande. Al sentir el continuo de las lamidas apretó gustoso un poco su cabellera entre sus dedos, arqueando su espalda a gusto y dejando resbalar por sus labios un pequeño hilo de saliva de tan bien que se sentían esos tratos. Lo enloquecían, le costaba admitirlo pero lo enloquecían.

Alfred se sentía enteramente tocar cielo, el sabor de aquella nueva parte de Arthur lo enloquecía. Continuo lamiendo sobre esta hasta pasar entre los labios y tocar su clí., el cual hizo gemir todavía más alto al más pequeño, dejando sentir un enloquecedor temblor de su parte. Jugó un poco con esa esferita carnal, empujándola y moviéndola con la lengua de un lado a otro, a veces tirando de esta con los labios chupándola, haciéndolo gemir todavía más alto. Luego la dejo tranquila, permitiendo al inglés tomar aire. Alfred tuvo más curiosidad al ver su entrada. Apego su boca y empezó a meter en su ser su lengua, saboreando sus paredes interiores, dejando al inglés apretar mas sus cabellos y gemir por lo alto mientras se arqueaba mas. El americano movía su lengua en todo su ser humedeciéndolo y saboreándolo, bastante encantado con esto. Siempre había hecho esto con el pero ahora lo tenía enloquecido con ese cambio de sabores y demás. Paso un instante para cuando terminó de ensalivarlo, separando su boca y dejando un hilo líquido entre su entrada y su boca.

-Mmm… Eres delicioso Arthur – Decía Alfred subiendo a donde estaba y metiéndose bien entre sus piernas, sonriéndole-

-Ah… Alfred… Ah… P-please… Now – Suplicó el más pequeño, apegándolo a él con su mirada de necesidad extrema, la cual causo que el americano le besara de manera apasionada-

De un momento a otro Alfred había empezado a entrar en Arthur, haciéndole gemir durante el beso. Maldita sea, era estrecho en aquella parte… **Y ERA LA GLORIA**… El americano se hacía sentir dentro del inglés de manera predominante, tocando fondo y quedándose ahí, haciendo que este temblara un poco más del gusto al sentirlo en su ser; cálido, duro, grande… Eran las tres palabras que lo podían definir mejor.

En un instante habían pasado a moverse, dejando salir leves suspiros de parte de los dos mientras sus intimidades chocaban entre sí. Aquél vaivén que se sabían de memoria y que ahora prácticamente les era desconocido; era de gustar y de hacerse sentir. Cada vez que daban un movimiento el inglés gemía un poco el nombre del americano, apegándose más a él.

Pronto habían acelerado los movimientos y las entradas habían sido más profundas, gimiendo ambos todavía más alto y sintiendo como pronto la cama había empezado a moverse con ellos, chocando atrás contra la pared. Era todo un desastre lo que estaban armando. Arthur entre sus gemidos clavaba un poco los dedos en la espalda de Alfred punzando su piel, mientras este soltaba un gruñido e iba todavía con más ganas. El sudor era a litro, los gemidos resonaban con fuerza y no había ninguna oposición más un "no pares". Los gemidos iban a ritmo con los movimientos y las embestidas.

Llegaron a un punto donde durante un beso fogoso y apasionado entre ambos fueron a todo dar, uno moviéndose arriba y el otro moviendo sus caderas abajo, incrementando los choques. Ambos estaban llegando al tope en un instante como si nada entre tanto calor, fricción y movimiento, enloquecidos, como fieras salvajes en su momento de pasión y lujuria, derrochando energía a pleno gusto.

De un momento a otro, en un gemido fuerte entre sí durante su choque bucal, ambos terminaron a la vez. Alfred terminó llenando el interior de Arthur, dejándolo sentir aquel líquido caliente en su ser. Ambos quedaron tomando aire de manera enloquecida, como si les faltara a sus pobres pulmones. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre sí, bastante complacidos.

-Babe, I love you – Sonrió contento el ojiazul mirando al ojiverde, besando sus mejillas, su frente, y sus labios – Me encantó el regalo… Jeje – Rio levemente con el comentario, dejando al otro soltar una pequeña risa también.

-Qué bueno que… Lo compartieras – Dijo sonriente, tomando sus mejillas y besándole una vez más.

Alfred termino saliendo de su ser y se recostó al lado. Se dio cuenta de algo y estiro su mano a la mesita donde había dejado las cosas, tomando el peluche y poniéndoselo en frente.

-Feliz navidad… Me acorde de ti cuando vi esto – Dijo acomodándose las gafas.

Al inglés se le iluminaron prácticamente los ojos al ver el unicornio y lo abrazó contento, dando un beso en la mejilla al otro y recostándose un poco en su pecho, dejándose envolver en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

-I love it – Dijo contento cerrando los ojos ahí acurrucado.

-Hey, Arthur – Le llamó el americano – Merry Christmas.

-Merry Christmas, Alfred – Respondió el inglés bastante contento.

Quedaron el par durmiendo bastante alegre por semejante sorpresa de navidad. Para la mañana siguiente lo demás fue normal, entre pequeñas discusiones tontas y risas, con un pequeño intercambio de regalo. Para lo que fuera a pasar después de año nuevo queda para adivinar… Pero joder, si que disfrutaron ese Christmas Gift.

xXx

Y mierda, yo también lo disfruté. En fin, jeje, ¡Merry Christmas!

Uds. me dicen si quieren una historia a raíz de esto ¬w¬ jeje… Felices fiestas~


End file.
